Candle In The Wind
by estelgreenleaf
Summary: The shinigami are gathered to say goodbye to a fallen friend. Songfic.


**Disclaimer: **Don't own Kuroshitsuji.

******A/N: **Since I know not everyone likes songfics and I don't know if this song really fits, I will be posting a version without the lyrics. I chose this song because I felt that the chorus fit well.

* * *

**Candle In The Wind**

_Goodbye Norma Jean_  
_Though I never knew you at all_  
_You had the grace to hold yourself_  
_While those around you crawled_  
_They crawled out of the woodwork_  
_And they whispered into your brain_  
_They set you on the treadmill_  
_And they made you change your name_

A open coffin sitting peacefully on the grassy ground. Hundreds of bodies, some recognized, some not, gathered around it. Four figures standing right in front of the coffin were silent, some with tears running down their faces, some holding back, attempting to be strong.

_And it seems to me you lived your life  
__Like a candle in the wind  
__Never knowing who to cling to  
__When the rain set in  
__And I would have liked to have known you  
__But I was just a kid  
__Your candle burned out long before  
__Your legend ever did_

Grell's makeup was almost gone, washed away by the salty water flowing down his face, Ronald was engulfed in sadness as a single tear ran slipped his face for his fallen friend. Even William T. Spears, the strict, stick-stuck-up-his-ass, office manager stood solemnly for the young shinigami in the coffin, eyes brimming with tears that he wouldn't let fall. But the truly heartbreaking sight on this day was Eric Slingby, so strong and commanding at any other time, sobbing uncontrollably as he took in the sight of the small, frail figure resting in the casket.

_Loneliness was tough_  
_The toughest role you ever played_  
_Hollywood created a superstar_  
_And pain was the price you paid_  
_Even when you died_  
_Oh the press still hounded you_  
_All the papers had to say_  
_Was that Marilyn was found in the nude_

It was such an unusual sight to behold the determined, forceful shinigami actually crying that it moved many others to tears. Alan Humphries, though small and quiet, had many friends and acquaintances, all of whom had shown up to wish their last respects to their dear departed associate.

___And it seems to me you lived your life  
__Like a candle in the wind  
__Never knowing who to cling to  
__When the rain set in  
__And I would have liked to have known you  
__But I was just a kid  
__Your candle burned out long before  
__Your legend ever did_

Alan, small in life, seemed even more petite lying in the coffin made specifically for him by the man with his hand rested on the lid of the coffin. Even the retired shinigami had come away from the human world to see his compatriot off on his journey to the next life. When the time came for everyone to come up and say their final goodbyes to Alan, the five best-known shinigami stayed back.

_Goodbye Norma Jean_  
_Though I never knew you at all_  
_You had the grace to hold yourself_  
_While those around you crawled_  
_Goodbye Norma Jean_  
_From the young man in the 22nd row_  
_Who sees you as something more than sexual_  
_More than just our Marilyn Monroe_

After everyone had left, the five remained. Slowly, they went up one by one to give their last words to the man whom they'd all considered a friend and more.

___And it seems to me you lived your life  
__Like a candle in the wind  
__Never knowing who to cling to  
__When the rain set in  
__And I would have liked to have known you  
__But I was just a kid  
__Your candle burned out long before  
__Your legend ever did_

William went up and bowed his head to the coffin, "You were a great worker Alan...and a good friend." With that, he walked away.

Ronald went up and said his goodbye without needing to verbalize it. Undertaker stared sadly down at the reaper that had died far before his time and shook his head before following the others. The two left were Grell and Eric and Grell knew it was his turn to go up and the red reaper stepped forward and laid a red handkerchief down on the young reapers chest. It was embroidered with the phrase _Death leaves a heartache no one can heal, love leaves a memory no one can steal. _He then left to let the other shinigami express his feelings in peace.

Eric wanted to tell the younger shinigami everything he meant to him and more, but all that came out was a choked sob. Alan had been so much more than his friend, even more so than his lover. The two had shared a bond that no one else could duplicate, no matter the circumstance and Eric knew he would be completely dead inside until the day he too deceased because of this loss. Alan would have hated that though, and Eric knew he had to at least put on a brave face and continue on with his job and his life, if only for his partner's sake. Kissing Alan one last time, he shut the lid, seeing Undertaker coming back to sink the casket into the ground for Alan's eternal rest. The sobbing man stood straight and went to catch up with the others. Only one thing comforted Eric that day, and it was the fact that he knew that Alan Humphries had died lone before his legend ever would.


End file.
